better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Magicless (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Kai: Magicless Ninja and Mane Six vs the Elemental Cobra/Rainbow Dash doesn’t want Kai to be awesome (Citizens of Ninjago City and Equestria are seen running away from a group of Elemental Cobras. The cobras start spitting fire at numerous buildings and vehicles. One person's balloon is popped by the cobra's fire and he runs off. The Police Commissioner stands in front of the cobras, along with Jimmy and another officer. The two officers place roadblocks in front of themselves.) Police Commissioner: Halt! (The Elemental Cobras all stop.) As police commissioner of Ninjago City, I hereby inform you, you are in violation of city codes, 54-1 "Wanting destruction". (Two of the cobras look at each other, confused.) And 63-6 "Open flames in public". You are under arrest! (One Elemental Cobra spits fire at the commissioner, but misses, hitting the police car behind them.) Okay, that's it! (Another police car drops behind him.) Let 'em have it, boys! (Jimmy and the other officer aim a water hose connected to a fire hydrant at an Elemental Cobra, almost burning it. The water drips.) Oh, great. (The two officers see that the fire hydrant has been destroyed by an Elemental Cobra. The cobra burns the hose. Elemental Cobras start surrounding the Commissioner and the two officers.) Uh-uh..(Cole and Kai ride towards the scene in the Rock Cycle and Katana 4x4.) It's the Ninja and the ponies! (The Ninja and the Mane Six all arrive.) Cole: Hang on guys! (They jump out of their vehicles.) Twilight Sparkle: How about a fair fight? (The Ninja run toward the Elemental Cobras. Zane throws Ice at one cobra. Lloyd kicks another cobra and Jay shocks another with Lightning.) Cole: I got this one! (He uses his Earth Punch and knocks back the cobras.) Ah! (Applejack lasso's one of the cobra's) Applejack: hate to break it to you partner, but this is ninja and pony territory! Snakes like you should slither your sorry flanks back to where you came from! Lloyd: (Atop the police car.) Nya! (He blasts Elemental Cobras with Energy.) Can you get us some Water? Nya: I'll try! (Nya runs, while Cobras spit fire at her. She dodges the fire.) He-yah! (She runs towards a fire hydrant and kicks off the lid. She manipulates the water and blasts it at the cobras.) (Rarity fires her magic at the Elemental Cobras) Rarity: Take that, you flaming ruffians! (Cole and Zane do Spinjitzu and hit cobras. Kai sees two citizens being cornered by two Elemental Cobras.) Rainbow Dash: Kai! Aren't you gonna do something about them!?! Kai: Pick on someone your own size! (He tries blasting them with Fire, but nothing happens. He grunts. The two cobras turn around.) Oh, right. No powers! (The cobras start for Kai but are then stopped by Pinkie Pie. Kai turns around and Pinkie salutes him. The latter goes off to fight other Elemental Cobras. Kai sighs. The Ninja and the Mane Six finish fighting the Elemental Cobras.) Police Commissioner: Oh, thank you! It's good to have you all back! Lloyd: Good to be back, Commissioner! (The Ninja all take off their hoods.) Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't agree with you more, Lloyd. It always feels great to be back in action! Commissioner: (He gets a notification on his cell phone.) We're getting reports, the leader of the serpents is heading for the Ninjago History Museum! Cole: Her name's Aspheera. And she's deeply nuts. Applejack: Yea, She keeps bringin' up the fact that she wants "revenge" against someone in particular, We don't know who that person or pony is yet. Pinkie Pie: Out of every place here in Ninjago City, she had to go for the Museum. Maybe she wants a history lesson. Twilight Sparkle: I don't think that's what she's going for, Pinkie. There might be something there that might be of interest to her, maybe a powerful artifact? Lloyd: Whatever she's after, you better not let her get it. Commissioner: How can we help? Lloyd: Evacuate as many people as you can and set up a perimeter. We'll handle the rest. Rainbow Dash: Yea, you can count on us to stop that crazed thirsty-for-revenge snake lady. Commissioner: (To the officers.) You heard them! (They run off.) Twilight Sparkle: We better get a move on! (The Ninja put on their hoods and start running, with the Mane Six following.) Kai: Actually...I'm sitting this one out. (The Ninja and Mane Six stop and turn around.) Ninja and Mane Six: What?! Rainbow Dash: Kai, are you OUT OF YOUR HOT-HEADED MIND!?! Kai: Rainbow, Aspheera stole my powers, remember? I can't help! I mean, Pinkie Pie had to save me just now. Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Huh. That's a weird way of saying thanks. (Lloyd takes his hood off.) Kai: Just go without me. I'll only get in your way. Rainbow Dash: C'mon, Kai! You can't just call it quits now! (Lloyd puts a hand on Kai's shoulder.) Lloyd: Powers don't make a hero. Kai: (He knocks back Lloyd's hand. He scoffs.) Dude, that's just something that people with powers say to make people without powers feel better. Lloyd: That's not true! We need you. (Fireballs start falling.) Nya: We don't have time to argue! The people in that museum need help! Cole: She's right! We gotta go! Applejack: The quicker, the better would be great! (Kai turns around.) Lloyd: If you change your mind, you'll know where we'll be. (The Ninja and Mane Six start running to the museum. They jump over the police car. Lloyd jumps on. He looks at Kai and follows the others. Jake runs toward Kai and bumps into him. He falls down.) Kai: Ah! Where'd you come from? (Jake gets back up.) Jake: I saw you and came to get your autograph. Can you make it out to Jake, your biggest fan? You guys probably just saved my home and every other building here! Kai: (Sighs.) The other Ponies did that, kid. Jake: Why didn't you go with them? Kai: My powers...aren't so powerful..anymore. Jake: So what? You can't just quit! Ninja never quit. Kai: I'm not quitting! Rainbow Dash: (scoffs) Sounds like you're quitting to me. Jake: I have to agree with Rainbow Dash. Kai: (Annoyed.) It's complicated, kid, Rainbow. (Jake almost cries.) Kai: Oh, quit it with the eyes, will ya? (He hands Kai his autograph book and runs off.) Hey, Jake! Where you going? Jake: If you won't help the Ninja, I will! Kai: (He looks at the autograph book's cover and sees a red ninja sticker and fire sticker on it.) Oh, great! (He runs after Jake.) Rainbow Dash: (In anger) I never would have believed that a ninja like you would even consider yourself as awesome, Kai. But after hearing that, I no longer think that you have even a speck of awesomeness. In fact, without your powers, I don't think you will EVER be as awesome as me at all! (Rainbow flies back to Cloudsdale in tears.) Kai: Rainbow, wait!!